Books and Movies
by MightyMangoes666
Summary: (Oneshot) Marco Diaz is not in love with Star Butterfly. Right?


**Books and Movies**

 **A/N: Hey folks, what's happening? How y'all feeling? Just kidding, I can't hear you. So, this is actually my first-ever time writing fanfiction, so it might not be mindblowing or anything, but I think it's pretty damned solid considering I cranked it out in like two hours with no beta reading or revisions or anything. Anyway, If you like it, please let me know and maybe give it a fave, and if you don't like it, don't hesitate to let me know how I could have done it better- In all honestly I'd much rather improve than feel good about myself! XD**

 **Anyway, this fic is written as a first-person monologue, where a 17-year-old Marco tries to convince us (and possibly himself as well) that he doesn't have feelings for Star. Rated T for a handful of swears, and also whatever else I'm not thinking of. Enjoy!**

 **I don't make any money off this, I don't own these characters, blah blah blah whatever I have to say in order to not get sued by Disney.**

First thing's first, I believe the whole "falling in love with your best friend" thing is a total myth. Books and movies make it seem like it's some inevitable thing, like there's some mysterious, immutable law of physics stating best friends make the best girlfriends and boyfriends. But in my (admittedly limited) experience, it doesn't tend to work out that way. Usually one person is either totally unaware of the other person's feelings, or they know and just feel too bad for you to confront you about it. I've been on both sides of that situation, and suffice to say it's never ended with a "happily ever after". I mean, It's a cute idea and all, but I've never really bought it, and I sure as hell don't think it applies to me.

So no, I don't love Star Butterfly. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend for a reason- She has been, by _far_ , the most interesting part of my life for the past 3 years, and I've had a total blast literally every time I've hung out with her. She's not just an awesome person, she's the kind of person who's so awesome they actually make _you_ more awesome just by spending time with you. Sure, living with her isn't always easy, but she's just too much fun to be mad at for very long. She'll set the living room on fire, and 10 minutes later she's your favorite person in the world because you're sliding down a literal freaking mountain of ice cream on a magical faraway planet, courtesy of Star's dimensional scissors. I've known my fair share of girls, and few of them have been even a fraction as cool as Star. But does any of that mean I'm in love with her? Of course not!

And hey, I'm not blind. I'm well aware she's easy on the eyes and all. The fact of the matter is that Star is attractive to me, and not just in an "I'm a 17-year-old girl who isn't grossly overweight or actively trying to kill you" way, but like in a "my eyes are up here" way. She was never ugly or anything, but saying time has been kind to her would be the understatement of the century. Really, it would just be ignorant to pretend that she doesn't look the way she does just because we're friends. But being physically attracted to someone isn't the same as loving them, even if it _is_ a big component...

I mean, look. If Star wound up dating someone, I think it's safe to say I'd be psyched out of my mind, same as I would be if Ferguson or Alfonzo ever got a girlfriend. Just as long as he treated her right and all. And obviously if he cheated on her or smacked her around or whatever I'd go absolutely apeshit on the guy- Star deserves someone who would never even think about doing anything like that. And y'know, Oskar is cool and all, but he's honestly sort of a burnout, and I get the feeling he's not especially into her, at least not as much as she's into him. I just feel like she could do a lot better- she should be with someone who would listen to her, who'd bend over backwards to help her out of a tight spot, who'd really appreciate just how unique and thoughtful and kind and gorgeous she really is... I'd be _totally_ cool with Star dating someone like that, for example.

And at the end of the day, even if I did have romantic feelings for star, there'd still be a million reasons why it would be a waste of time to pursue her. I mean, there's the whole Oskar thing for starters- She's all over that guy, which drastically reduces the odds that she has any sort of feelings for me. And even if by some miracle she totally forgot about Oskar, she's still a magical princess from another dimension who's probably legally required to marry an archduke or a prince of whatever. And Star's whole mewberty scare demonstrated that, while Star might look human, mewmans and humans have some MAJOR anatomical differences when it comes to reproduction, which is a can of worms that I am in no hurry to open anytime soon. And even if _none_ of that was an issue, we'd still be living in the same house together, along with my parents, which would make any kind of physical relationship get really awkward really fast. I mean, at the end of the day, it's just crazy to think we'd work out as a couple. Which, even if it wasn't crazy, would still be a moot point because, as I've said several times now, I am NOT in love with Star.

See? I've thought this through. Sure, my heart rate speeds up whenever Star and I make eye contact. Sure, her smile makes my mind short-circuit for a few seconds, because I involuntarily find myself remembering how she looked at me when we danced at the Blood Moon Ball. Sure, she regularly shows up in my dreams wearing clothes that are more revealing than anything I've seen her wear in real life, but none of that matters, right? None of that means I have feelings for her, right? After all, I don't believe in happily ever afters or eternal true love or best friends who fall for each other. Stuff like that only happens in books and movies.

...Right?


End file.
